batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Essen
For her Earth Two counterpart, see Sarah Essen (Earth Two). 'Sarah Marie Essen '(August 13, 1976 – May 15, 2014; October 23, 2015 – May 13, 2017) was the ex-wife of Jim Gordon, ex-step-mother of Barbara Gordon and James Gordon Jr., sister of Alice Essen and ex-girlfriend of Edward Nygma. Her and Jim were happily married and both worked in the Gotham City Police Department until Sarah was promoted to captain and made her husband and daughter proud. She was tragically later killed in a jealous rage by Barbara Kean with a stab through the heart, leaving Jim and Barbara Gordon devastated. In order to get Jim's help with the Falcone Crime Family, Barbara had to resurrect Sarah in order to get Jim on her side and she did just that, however, Sarah was resurrected without her memories and didn't remember Jim or his daughter or even Barbara Kean. She ran away and went to live in the poor part of Gotham, The Narrows and went to work in a fighting club called Cherry's. Eventually the owner of the club and of The Narrows itself, Cherry, was shot and killed by Sarah for betraying her people and Sarah was put in charge of the club and of The Narrows, instantly becoming one the most prominent crime bosses in Gotham. She later teamed up with her twin sister, Alice, and the two ran both Cherry's and The Narrow's together. However, Sarah became greedy and wanted the spotlight to herself, she ended up throwing Alice out of a high window, putting her into a coma. She then teamed up with Edward Nygma, starting a relationship with him. Alice later recovered from her coma and after spending months recuperating, reformed her gang and attack Cherry's, blowing it up. In the rubble, Sarah attempted to leave Ed behind and escape only to be stabbed in the stomach and killed by Alice. Her body was thrown into the giant flaming crater where Cherry's once was and presumably destroyed. Biography Early Life Sarah was born alongside her twin sister, Alice, on August 13, 1975. When the sisters were young, their father was a well-known criminal in Gotham but was eventually gunned down by the cops. Unlike her sister, who grew to hate the cops of the city for killing their father, Sarah believed that it was for the best. Alice then ran away from the household and fell out of touch with Sarah completely. She later went through police academy and became a detective in the GCPD. She later met the rookie detective from Chicago, Jim Gordon and happily welcomed him into the force. Falling in Love With Jim Gordon After Jim Gordon's wife at the time, Barbara Kean was kidnapped and driven insane by Jason Skolimski, she murdered both her parents and was sent to Arkham Asylum. During this time Jim was highly supported by Sarah and she even drove him to Arkham in his attempt to talk Barbara out of her trance. However, to no avail he finally realised he needed to get a divorce. During this tough time, Sarah was there for him and the two eventually fell in love and began dating. Somehow, word of their relationship got to Barbara and in a jealous rage she broke out, travelled to Sarah's apartment and waited for her to get home. When she finally arrived home, Barbara jumped out at her with a kitchen knife and attempted to stab her only for Sarah to duck and hit Barbara's head against a mirror, she then managed to grab her gun and run into the bathroom. However, Barbara began to use the tip of the knife to break down the door and Sarah was at a dead end. When the door was down, before Barbara could stab her, Sarah shot her in the shoulder and tackled her to the floor. She then preceeded to beat Barbara's head against the wooden floor until she was knocked unconcious. After doing this, Sarah handcuffed her and brought her into the GCPD. Barbara was later sent back to Arkham. Personality Pre-Resurrection Before she died and was resurrected, Sarah was a kind, loving and understanding woman. When her step-daughter was traumatised by a visit from her biological mother, Sarah comforted her and even stayed with her as she fell asleep that night. She also comforted Jim Gordon after he was forced to kill Barbara Kean. Post-Resurrection After Sarah had died, she was resurrected by the Lazarus Pit, being too much for her brain to handle, she went insane. It somehow destroyed her old personality and made her more like her sister, cold, sinister and cunning. Even growing to hate cops for murdering her father. The pit seemingly created an entirely different person inside of Sarah's body. Abilities * 'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Expert Leader: '''Sarah was extremely smart and was even capable of planning out a complete tactic for GCPD officers who were about to go out onto the field. She was also able to successfully lead the GCPD after becoming the captain herself. After her resurrection, she was able to start and successfully lead the Essen Crime Family, becoming one of the most feared crime lords in Gotham. ** '''Expert Markswoman: '''Being a former GCPD officer and captain, Sarah was greatly trained in the art of using guns and could easily shoot someone in a direct spot from a very large distance. * '''Peak of Human-Physical Condition: '''Whilst still in the GCPD, Sarah was trained and kept herself in great shape in order to go out on successful missions in the field. After her resurrection, her body was physically enhanced and she was at the top of her game. ** '''Expert Combatant: '''When in the police force, Sarah was trained in the art of fighting and could handle herself against multiple assailants at a time. After being resurrected, Sarah's fighting skills were enhanced and she was capable of fighting off an army of thugs in order to steal Cherry's nightclub. Weaknesses Former Weaknesses * '''Memory Loss: '''After being resurrected, all of Sarah's memories were scattered throughout her mind and she would have flashbacks to her former life and be incapacitated for as long as those flashbacks lasted. She would also have powerful migrains that would almost knock her to the floor. However, she eventually got her memories back and she no longer had flashbacks. Equipment * '''Guns: '''When in the GCPD, Sarah always kept a gun holstered on her right leg and used it regularly. After becoming a crime lord, Sarah still kept a gun close and used it to threaten people. * '''Knives: '''Sarah kept two knives on her at all times, she had one holstered on her right boot and also one holstered on her wrist. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Season 1 * "Pilot" (phone call) * "Hey, Diddle Diddle" Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:GCPD Members Category:Humans Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Essen Crime Family Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Police